The New Level 5-Railgun Fanfic
by LightRenko
Summary: A new level five joins the ranks of the top 7 level 5 espers in the city.
1. Chapter 1

A certain girl was sitting under her favourite spot under a tree next to a field of lilies. No one else knew that place except her…the spot which calmed her down the most. It was so cooling, so calm. It felt as no one could ruin it.

Renko Michiko, a 13 year-old-girl who lived in Academy City half of her life was now reading a newspaper. She had snatched it using her ESPer abilities from an unlucky stranger when she was walking to the field. The front paper had an interesting story "Level 5 Re-Positioning" . The 7 strongest ESPers in the city had a duel. It was a new, efficient way to distinguish the top ESPers's power level and rank them in terms of capability. First off was No.7 vs the Rumoured No.6 . No.6 won and proceeded to fight No.5. Renko was not familiar with all of them,No.6 was only a rumor and no one knows the name, power or even seen him\her. Nothing much changed to Renko's surprise, she had expected something awesome like No.1 just crashing in and killed all of them but (HIGHLY POSSIBLE) only No.2 and 3 were swapped. Last time, the Level 5s didn't even seen or fought each other before. They would be tested and Academy city's fastest computer "Tree Diagram" would rank them instead.

It would be very exciting and impressive to watch them fight and Renko was envious of whoever the spectators were. A single Level 5 could count as a one-man-army and could fight an army on equal terms. They were feared for their power, but all of them have gone through a lot of inhumane projects and experiments which Renko knew all too well. Those experiments are led by Academy City's top research facilities, scientists and the higher ups.

Renko had lived in the city for almost 7 years now. She was a Level 4 through sheer hard work, only two people in the city had her power. She was treated more than an Elite student at Tokiwadai,a prestigious school for rich girls but Renko was not rich nor did she even LOOK rich, she was born in a normal family, lived a normal childhood, only her powers allowed her to be enrolled in Tokiwadai. Tokiwadai's principal was also somewhat relative to her.

Renko stood up, standing still for a moment while her short, dark brown hair danced in the wind. She was admiring Academy City's view. It look like a bustling city filled with life. Little did they know about the dark side of it.

Renko returned to her dorm, she had no roommate due to her unconscious ability to make things levitate when she sleeps. She understood though and she was grateful for that. She heard horrible things about No.3's roommate. And she wasn't confident if she could cope sleeping with a stranger in the same room. She took a shower and went to bed, hugging her crocodile plushie as she snuggled under the warm covers of her blanket, completely oblivious to the miracle that would happen the following day of the System Scan.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroy them all…

But why?!

They experimented on you…they didn't care if u died…they killed your parents

They are still humans!

They harmed others of their own kind for their own selfishness

But...

No more buts…kill them all…destroy the whole facility and crush their dreams…so you won't have to suffer anymore...

Said the mysterious voice while she stretched out her hand…

RIIIIIIING!

"AH! ..." Renko jolted upright from her bed and sat up straight without knowing it.

The same dream…She woke up to the familiar sound of her alarm clock. She scratched her head in frustration, messing up her bangs while doing so. Renko then looked at her alarm clock in confusion.

Did…did I always wake up so ear- OH CRAP SYSTEM SCAN

Renko sent the blanket levitating and it folded itself neatly and dropped on the side of the bed while she rushed into the toilet and got herself ready. She took a shower, changed, grabbed her phone and left. The room was returned to normal, spared from Renko's levitating habit while her crocodile plushie lay on the floor, waiting for its owner to return again.

Renko was in the same class as Misaka Mikoto, No.3 Level 5 Nicknamed Railgun for her finishing move which was deadly. Not that she knew a level 5 was in her class. After Mikoto's turn was hers, she sat down in front of a table with cards used to measure her accuracy. A teacher holding a clipboard sitting at the other end of the table then said

Okay, Level 4,Renko Michiko you may begin

Followed by a smile, Renko proceeded to take the first few trials which were boring and unexciting.

The last trial came, Renko stood in front of a stone dummy. She knew all too well what to do; Hit at it with all your might using your best skill! She recalled her power developer's words. Renko lifted her right hand, pointed at the dummy with her index finger and closed her eyes.

Make this reality my own one

Renko imagined what she liked to do best in her head. The room started to tremble as papers of who knows what value started swirling around the girl, even the teachers started levitating! They panicked a little when black sand started forming near the dummy. Soon everything started floating except Renko, who was as cool as a cucumber. When she opened her eyes, in invisible force striked the dummy. A loud explosion was heard and the ground beneath the dummy crumbled, forming a thick cloud in the room. When the mist cleared,there was a black hole in the ground where the dummy WAS before. It took some time before the teachers fell to the ground and processed what had happen but the dummy was no longer there, as if it was taken away. The teachers were still sitting on the ground with their mouths wide open. They were too shocked at what the girl did. It went beyond what they had expected.

So how did I do? Renko asked, panting heavily while smiling.

One of the bald teachers looked at his clipboard and found that there were no papers on it so he decided to scan the floor. After literally crawling to it, he looked at the girl in the eyes. Renko could sense fear and excitement in the teacher's eyes and was shocked by what his next word was.

L-level 5!

Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Renko was surprised by the teacher's words. Level 5? She had longed for it but now that she had reached it…what now? She had no friends to boast too, nobody to celebrate with. She fell onto the bed with her arms stretched wide open, staring into the ceiling. The teachers had dismissed her and went back to analysing the data they got from her. Will that change anything? Becoming a level 5?

You will get absolute power,Ren-Chan

Right…

Sir! I bring good news

Said the man who was still panting heavily after running from the research facility into Tokiwadai's principal's office. The principal had his chair turned away from his desk.

What is it? Asked the principal in a bored but strict tone

It's about Renko! She just reached Level 5 after today's system scan! Steward exclaimed in happiness

The principal turned his chair to him.

Really?! Looks like the work paid off after all… Steward, get the papers ready, I will make the arrangements for her duel date and ranking. The principal said while picking up his phone.

Gensei! Test subject appears to be in an unusual state!

The scientist turned to look at his worker who was panicking. They turned to the computers which were connected to the security cameras. Their faces were painted with horror as they watched the live footage being recorded around the building.

Blood puddles could be seen everywhere with lab coats and detached and life less limbs in them. It looked even more horrifying than a black market selling body parts. A dark brown, short haired girl in a hospital gown could be seen levitating and murdering the scientists.

I can't take it

You all treat human beings like test subjects…

Do u even have any humanity at all…

You clone…you sacrifice…you murder your own kind like its nothing at all…

I will not let you get away….

I will CRUSH THIS FACILITY ALONG WITH THE EVIDENCE OF MAKING A LEVEL 6 OR CLONING THEM!

The girl made contact with the floor, her bare feet stained with blood. As her feet touched the floor, wind started swirling around her. The cold, hard floor were being pulled out of the ground and had formed sharp pointed spears. Stabbing the remaining scientists in front of her. She then let out strong Gravitational energy which had acted like a shield, started pressing against the wall, causing it to crumble. Soon the whole building exploded. All data for creating a level 6 or cloning it was completely erased.

Person Identification

Renko Michiko/Female

Level 5 Gravity Disruptor

Subject had taken part in project OVER-CONTROL when she was 6 years old but went berserk and destroyed whole facility in Section 4. No data or scientist were found.

Renko's eyes opened. The worst part of the dream…again. She put her hand to her forehead and tried to forget it all… now that she was the new level 5. She wondered what kind of new ability she had gained. Maybe now she could control more than 30 items at a time or maybe the range and timing of it would increase as well.

I shouldn't live in the past. Renko muttered to herself.

She folded her blanket-by hand this time while she was lost in her own thoughts… Renko took a shower, changed, grabbed her bag and left the room. She could feel glares all around her.

Damn it sure spread fast. She complaint

Renko wasn't used to getting that much attention, besides her small fan club someone started. She didn't quite understand why that small club of people would admire her, stalk her and to simply put it… they were obsessed with her. She knew about the Misaka fan club which were filled with tons and tons of people. (Only if they knew Mikoto was so childish lol)

The writer got shocked to death.

Renko took a step outside but bumped into a tall woman with a voice so familiar.

S-Sorry! Renko quickly apologised.

The crowd had gathered around them.

The principal would like to have a word with you. The woman finally spoke with a harsh tone.

Renko looked up and took a step back, surprised by how loudly the dorm mistress had said that. The dorm mistress's spectacles reflected light into Renko's eyes which made her blink.

Yesh-Yes Ma'm! Renko stuttered as she stepped beside the dorm mistress and headed to the direction of the principal's office.

Renko paused outside the door, took a deep breath and went in.

Ah…I see you have arrived, Ren-chan!

The principal said but Renko was distracted by the other two girls who were in the room as well.

One of them with hazel brown hair and eyes and had the same hair length of Renko, she was folding her arms and leaning against the wall with one leg as support. The other girl had blonde hair which were long enough to touch her thigh and was sitting in a chair,facing the principal. Renko looked confused and turned to the principal. Her eyes glared at him as if saying "What the hell? Who are those people and why does that short hair look like she wants to kill me!?" But she refrained from cursing right in front of her seniors.

Uh um…

Don't worry Ren-chan they won't attack you…I only called you guys here to get to know each other and talk about your new nickname! The principal said with an honest smile and a cheery voice.

Ok…

I want you to meet Misaka Mikoto, Level 5 Electromaster and Shokuhou Misaki, Level 5 Mental Out!

MISAKA MIKOTO?!

Oi! Don't shout in the office you big dim wit! Your wasting my time. The hazel brown haired girl said with slight irritation in her voice.

Oh it seems like you have ignored me… said the blonde girl, taking out a remote control and pointing it to Renko.

Renko immediately felt it that she was trying to hurt her and took a step back as she couldn't just fling a table at a girl who pointed a remote control at her with no real reason. Misaki pushed a combination of buttons but just then Mikoto tapped her shoulder.

Oi what the hell are u doing?!

Implanting my name into her memories as I was simply jealous of her ignoring me.

Uh… huh… Renko muttered.

Renko stared at them for a moment. The queen's mouth hung open wide and then spammed the buttons at her. Mikoto realised what happened and laughed at her.

S-Shut up!

HAHAHAHAHAHA it doesn't work you dumbass! Mikoto answered while holding her stomach.

Uh… mind telling me why is she spamming buttons…Renko asked in confusion.

This big idiot over here wanted to implant something into your memory but failed! You must have a strong AIM field don't you? What was your name again? Renko? Mikoto said while leaning on the wall again.

Uh yea… ive heard rumors about you… Renko looked away with guilt.

Misaka noticed it but brushed it off as her being queen stood up, she gave up on trying to manipulate this girl who had just proved her powers useless. Misaki stood next to Renko and grabbed her left arm in the most girlfriend-ish way possible.

O-Oi what are you doing Shokuhou?! Mikoto fumed at her.

Yea what are u doing?! Renko shouted while trying to make the queen loosen her grip.

You are another person I can't manipulate and you look charming so I had the urge to make your fan club have a war with mine? Misaki said while pointing out of the window. She giggled afterwards and looked the principal with a mischievous smile.

Tons of students were gathered outside of the principal's office that Misaki had pointed out to. Some of them Renko recognised from her fan club and others had a look of bewilderment. Some of them had also ran away. There was chaos outside followed by loud screams. Everyone in the room just stared at the window with a look of amazement while Shokuhou waved at the angry mob outside.

RENKO-SAMA NOOO YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!

SHOKUHOU-SAN!

MISAKA-SAN DO SOMETHING! RAILGUN THEM I DON'T CARE!

STOP! The dorm mistress shouted and everyone looked at her. She was standing straight with her nerdy glasses reflecting light everywhere as she folded her arms. The principal stood up and drew the curtains.

Permission granted. Said the principal in a strict voice, horrifying neck cracks could be heard outside.

Okay now lets get back to work.

Everyone nodded and the 4 got back to whatever the heck they were discussing about, refusing to ask what was happening to the poor students outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Over Control…? Renko thought to herself while walking to her favourite book shop to get some reading material for her trip. Over control was her new nickname the principal gave her. Although it sounded weird, she could not protest or change it as it fitted her ability well. Renko let out a small sigh as she went to her favourite section of the book store.

Rumours huh…?

The principal also arranged a trip for the 3 level 5s to go on. It wasn't a vacation holiday but it was more like a training camp. Still, Renko didn't quite know all of them that well.

Oh boy this camp is gonna turn out worse than what I'd ever imagine. Renko muttered to herself. She bought the books and headed back to her room. On the other side of the road, she caught a glimpse of hazel brown hair and black goggles. She called out to the other girl.

Imouto! Renko shouted as loud as she could but was beaten by the noise coming from the cars which were on the road between them. She was slightly irritated and decided to use her ability to her advantage. She knelt down and tapped her shoes, by doing so, she was raised into the air. Renko swiftly floated to the girl who was still walking, completely oblivious to the fact that a flying girl was going to land in front of her.

WAH. Misaka exclaimed as Misaka did not notice Guardian. Misaka 10032 took a step back when she realized a shadow was forming on the ground. Renko landed like a feather on water.

Yea… I tried calling out to u but those stupid cars were too loud.

Renko held her hand up and one unlucky taxi behind her was lifted several inches off the ground and back down again. The passenger inside was one familiar spiky haired boy which yelled FUKOU DA in reflex to the taxi being lifted up.

So how have you been,Imouto?

Few months ago

Ah it's so relaxing… Renko was talking to herself on a building. Her peace was broken when she heard a scream…of a guy not a girl… she looked down from the building with an irritated look. That was when she saw a spiky haired boy holding a black kitten which was surrounded by hazel brown haired girls with black goggles. One of them was carrying a black trash bag which was shaped in a person's corpse.

Twins? No wait there's too many…

The spiky haired boy had a horrified look on his face. Renko then remembered about the rumours of The Railgun being cloned for an experiment. She flew back home, not wanting to mess with the higher up's experiments and getting caught in them would end up her own death. But Renko was curious, it was not her problem nor her fault but the it was the dark side of Academy city, it was somewhere she had been in and experienced it before… so she waited on top of buildings every day.

One lucky day she found Misaka 10031 walking around with a black violin bag slung around her shoulder, she followed her silently, making sure not to alert her newfound lead. Misaka 10031 walked into alleyways until she came across a white haired boy, Renko could not hear their conversation but it seemed that Misaka 10031 was taking out a gun from the violin bag and putting on her black goggles.

What the… I thought civilians could not keep unauthorised weaponry!

Then they began fighting. Renko paid more attention to the white haired boy's power. As Misaka 10031 was only using guns and electric shocks she already had guessed that she was an electrokinesis.

Some sort of shield? No… reflection? What the hell is this?!

Misaka 10031 was losing, the white haired boy was reflecting the bullets back to her. Renko then acted by instinct when the boy was going to put his finger into Misaka 10031's injury.

Oh no you don't! Renko shouted at the boy and jumped from the building, negating her fall by slowing gravity. The boy jumped backwards.

Hey… witnesses should be silenced right?

What the hell you talking about! Renko made square cubes with pointed edges by cutting them from the ground and flung them at the boy. The cubes just exploded on impact when they touched his "shield". Just as expected Renko thought.

Hey just so you know before you die… You can't kill me

Who cares!? That only made Renko more mad and dashed at the boy. He stood his ground with his bangs covering his eyes, expecting Renko to hit his shield straight on. Renko thought so too. Just before she made impact on the shield, she jumped up and formed "claws" from the pieces of the cubes that he destroyed. Even the boy looked surprised as he jumped out of the way, Renko then raised the ground beneath the boy so he would be boy merely flinched as he was being raised from the ground. As she made contact with the invisible shield, the claws exploded and now she was in grave trouble. Her weapon was destroyed and she was left defenceless. The boy touched Renko's stomach and she flew backwards, landing in a building. Renko felt sharp pain in her stomach.

Crap...did i just break a rib...Ok so I can't beat him so I just have to lead him away from her. Renko thought, it would be a better idea than fighting him here. She floated away, cursing insults at the boy, provoking him to follow her. It worked and Renko proceeded to lose the boy. When he had lost track of her, she returned to Misaka 10031 who had fainted. When she touched the girl, she accidentally logged into the MISAKA Network. But of course she didn't know, her mind was flooded with memories of Mikoto and the white haired boy.

Future,Now

Misaka is fine, the experiment has been cancelled, Misaka says as she wonders why Guardian is here.

MISAKA Network gave Renko the name of Guardian because she also, like Touma tried to help the project with similar thinkings.

Oh it's nothing I was buying books at a store nearby until I saw you.

Misaka hoped that Guardian have not been buying childish books and sleeping with a crocodile plushie every night, Misaka said while she hides her laughter

S-Shut up! Renko turned red.


End file.
